


Disciplinary Action

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Punishment, Spanking, mentioned orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Amilyn is punished.





	Disciplinary Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).

"You went against my orders. You went against my direct orders even though you knew what I told you."

Amilyn's ass is smarting. She can't imagine it doesn't look bright red, because it hurts. It hurts a lot. 

Leiia's ruler (one of the old-fashioned ones from the days of flimsy) comes down sharp and fast, relentless in its accuracy. Leia promised a slap for every year they've know each other, but the way Leia is delivering the flurry of blows she must have passed that number. 

(Amilyn thinks she said something about multiple rounds, maybe, and even the thought makes her shudder, but the pain makes her hazy, makes her mind go blank; she can't remember.)

One particularly sharp strike lands right below her ass cheeks, on the sensitive skin of her thigh. Amilyn squeals. 

Leia is kind and merciful. She stops for a second. Her hand rubs along Amilyn's ass, and the pressure aches, sending sparks of heat right to Amilyn's pussy.

When she starts up again, each blow of the ruler stings all the more. Perfect even lines of fire stripe across her ass. Sharp pain centers on her cheeks, her ass a throbbing mess that radiates hurt across her entire body. 

"You've made some terrible choices," Leia says conversationally, even as her hand continues to deal the inevitable blows. "And now you're paying for them. Maybe you'll think twice before you act stupid the next time."

"I'm sorry," Amilyn says. Sobs. She knows there are tears running down her face, her cheeks ugly and blotched. "I'm sorry."

But Leia's voice is still even, toneless and calm. "You still have one more round with the ruler left. And then you'll get my hand, and two weeks of chastity."

Amilyn is never ever going to come without permission again.


End file.
